


A Human Accident

by Mamadragon404



Series: Human Accident [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Peacock Miraculous, Sorry Not Sorry, Unplanned Pregnancy, adrien gets a sibling!, kinda? i mean not really, okay no more, well a half one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamadragon404/pseuds/Mamadragon404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when someone gets me to ship something? this happens, after a few one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Annocement

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sorta kinda maybe sequel to something im working on  
> it popped in my head as i was falling asleep okay?

Nathalie stared at the pregnancy test in her hands. Positive. She sighed and opened another one.  
\--  
Gabriel stared at the computer on his desk and moved a few things around, and hit save. Nathalie will have his head if he doesn’t finish the presentation today, well when she is no longer sick. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, he has not done work like this since she joined his office, they were friends, more like coffee mates, whenever he went to go get coffee from the little coffee shop down the road, she was always there staring out the window, occasionally typing out something or working on something.

One day he got curious who this lady was, so he went on over, and asked her she would like company, and they talked while she worked, talked about their few interests. 

“Someday I'm going to be a world renowned fashion designer.” He told the mysterious lady, now know as nathalie when she asked what he’s drawing.

“Well when that happens,” she wrote something down on her notepad and ripped it off, “give me call so i can be your secretary.” she told him; handing him the ripped paper.

“I will.” he responded with a smile, and grabbed the paper from her. She smiled at him; and started packing all of her things.

“I have to hurry my boss will have my head if I’m late yet again.” She explained standing up, “listen, we should do this again sometime.” and with that she left.

After that he always made time to go to the coffee shop, That is until it burned down, after that he lost touch with her.

Until he needed a secretary that is, then he found her number and called it,She answered it.

“Hello, Nathalie Sancouer speaking, how may I help you?” her voice had lost the friendliness it had when they were talking in the coffee shop.

“Uh, Hi this is Gabriel Argeste speaking, I remember your voice being a lot more friendly when we talked in the little coffee shop; that burned down a few years ago.” He heard her gasp.

“I was waiting for your call y’know. I was beginning to think you forgot about me.”

“Well I need a secretary, you gave me your number when for when I needed one and well, here we are.” He smiled.

“Well good thing I got fired yesterday.”

“Why did you get fired?”

“Accidently burned his toast so he fired me.”

“Your boss, fired you over burned toast?”

“Yeah, he was very picky and I guess him making me so busy I forgot about his toast was entirely my fault. But yeah I got fired.”

“Do you think he’ll give you a good review?”

“Knowing him nope.”

“Well your hired no matter what, I have seen you work so it's all good.”

“Okay, when can I start?”

“A week because I need to remodel for you first.”

“Sweet.”

“Alright see you then.” He hung up, smiling she always kind of sarcastic.

Gabe sighed and looked at his work, when had he finished? Well thinking about the past sure makes time fly by.

He looked at the date, it was little over a month since they became, more than friends, Gabe smiled and slightly blushing, remembering that night. Then he frowned; Nathalie got sick a week ago, around the time- maybe he's over thinking things. 

Gabe looked at the time, it was late. He was going to bed. 

\--  
Nathalie looked at the phone in her hands, she was feeling good, she could go into work, but she still needed to make a doctor's appointment for a better pregnancy test, because yeah twenty home pregnancy tests could be wrong right? She sighed, let's make the appointment then go to work.

Nath looked at the phone again, unlocked and dialed the doctor's office. It rang once then went to the stupid machine, she sighed and got to where she needed to be to make an appointment.

After she made the appointment she got dressed and ready for work.

After she got to work and signed in she went to Gabe's office to tell him hi, and that she showed up today.

Nathalie took a deep breath, and slowly knocked.

“Come in.” she heard Gabe’s voice come from inside. She went in and smiled.

“Hi.” she said after a moment, Gabe’s head snapped up and looked at her with wide eyes he slowly smiled. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” He asked her, cause she was calling in sick for about a week, and suddenly here she is! looking fine, and healthy.

“Worried, but otherwise pretty good.” She answered; relaxing.

“Why are you worried?” he wanted to know, getting worried.

“Just I have doctor’s appointment later this week, and I’m worried what they tell me. Its nothing.” she replied simply, “no need to worry.” she smiled sweetly.

“If you say so…” he was curious still, if Nathalie was worried, it must be big.

“Well i should catch up on work, shouldn’t I?” She had a small little smile on her face, god did he fall hard for her, hard and fast. 

“Come here first.” Nathalie walked over to him, he pulled her onto his lap, “May I get a kiss first?” Nathalie giggled and pecked his lips. 

“Now I have to work, before someone finds us.” She joked getting up off his lap, “and besides I need to make sure you did all your work on time.”

“I did surprisingly.” he stood up and hugged her, tightly.

“Last time you said that, you were late and I had to save your ass.” He groaned at the memory and nuzzled into her neck.

“Ugh, don't remind me.” there was a knock at the door. They split apart, Gabe sitting back down and Nath moving to stand in front of the desk, “Come in.”

Adrien walked in.

“Pere, sorry to bother you, I was wondering if I could go to Marinette’s house for a school project.” he asked slowly.

“Nathalie, get the driver and escort my son to the place he wants to go.”

“Okay sir.”

“Thank you pere!”

\--

On thursday Nathalie sat in the doctor’s office, waiting for the doctor to bring her the news she was anticipating, The doctor walked in after a moment.

“Well Ms. Sancouer, you tested positive, you’re pregnant!” he told her happy, however she was not feeling happy.

She has seen Gabriel's parenting up close and personal, and she was so happy with her life currently, she had a bad feeling that day but she went through with it, and now she had to deal with the consequences of it.

She sighed and thanked the doctor and left, she went to work and knocked on Gabriel’s door. 

Nathalie heard Gabriel call out a come in. She went in and closed and locked the door behind her.

Nathalie took a deep breath, swallowed her nerves and sighed.

“Gabriel, we need to talk.” He looked at her, if she was using his name instead of sir, this must be serious.

“Okay, what is it?” he asked her patiently.

“I am pregnant.” she slowly and shakily.


	2. Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a road block writing this, enjoy.

Previously:  
“I am pregnant” She said shakily.  
Now:  
Gabriel looked at her, and slowly nibbled on his bottom lip, fuck. That was unexpected. He looked away, and starting thinking, okay first he slept and started dating his secretary, now she’s pregnant okay, deep breaths Gabe.

He looked over at her, she looked panicked, and worried.

“Hey, it’s unexpected, but we can deal with it.” he got up and slowly made his over to her.

“That doesn’t tell me how you feel about this situation!” she looked like she was about to cry, the tears were already building up in her eyes.

“I am still trying to find the right word to describe what I’m feeling I’m not upset or mad, just overwhelmed with excitement and happiness, is all.” He kissed her forehead.

“You better not be lying.” She mummered; slowly hugging him.

“I’m not. I won’t lie to you, Ever. Got it my love?” She snuggled into his chest, smiling gently.  
“Got it, my sweet.” He kissed her lips in a short peck.

“I love you.” Gabe whispered in her ear.

“I love you too.” She kissed his cheek. 

Content…

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed how short this is. oh well.


	3. Sneak peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief brief brief brief sneak peek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a sneak peek, I am working.

"Listen Adrien, we don't know what happened to Mary Anne. We're sorry." Gabriel said, as he sat down next to his son.

Nathalie, already sitting beside him, patted his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen so much shit has happened in my life, before I could write everyday when I wanted, now I attended job corps, it's hectic, I started dating someone, and on top of all of that, home life is crazy, I'll update when I can.

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 is coming soon!


End file.
